thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tell it to The Frogs (Survive)
"Tell it to The Frogs" is the third episode of season 1 of The Walking Dead: Survive, and the third episode of the series in general, it was premiered on February 1, at 9:00 pm on FOX and AMC. Plot Rick is found in the tank, he takes a look outside and sees a red car running at slow , after examining it Rick notes that Glenn is driving the car, the walkers follow the car and in a now clear area Rick escapes to that building in wich Glenn's team was, he finds all the residents and they introduce themselves,after that they all escape in another car and follow Glenn. They finally arrive at the Atlanta survivors camp, when everyone comes out Andrea and Amy hug, and Merle goes asking where his brother is, then he appears and Glenn tells Carol they found a "newbie" and orders Rick to come out, as Rick comes out, Lori and Carl watches paralyzed, Shane also looks paralyzed and the three goes to hug him and Shane introduces everyone to Rick, Andrea and Amy are the twins, Amy is married to Ed who have a daughter called Sophia, the bald black guy is T-Dog, the woman at his right is Jaqcui, Dale is the owner of the RV, and the family of Michonne, Mike, Terry and Andre Anthony. Lori then asks how Rick ended up escaping the hospital and he answers that he found it destroyed, then found help of a family of two (Refering to Morgan and Duane Jones) and later he found a little girl but lost her, Glenn hears the conversation and asks if the girl that's in the car is that same girl and calls for her yelling "Summer !", Summer comes out of the red car and sees and hugs Rick, Lori asks "That girl?" and Rick replies yes, later in night all the group is around fire made with wood, everyone talks about their occupations prior to the outbreak, Dale was a pensioner, Jacqui and Carol were housewives, Amy and Andrea had no occupations and Ed neither, Rick and Shane recount their story as police deputies, while in the tent Sophia is still crying when Carl goes to console her asking if she's alright, she repplies that she doesn't like to watch her dad fighting and Carl answers with "No one wants" then both hugs and goes to sleep. Ed goes to his tent to sleep and Amy goes to use the RV's bathroom when gets bitten, more walkers approach the camp and surround and kills everyone in the background, Dale asks Andrea, Shane, Lori, Glenn and Rick, but they refues and starts killing the walkers, Glenn and Rick make a team and starts killing walkers, Lori goes to Sophia's tent and protects both Carl and Sophia, Shane and Dale also kills walkers, while Andrea cries next to her sister's dying body, Jacqui protects both Andrea and Dale, T-Dog and Michonne kills walkers, Ed opens his tent and walkers surround and kill him, Mike and Terry are also shown fighting walkers, the scene passes to morning. In the RV Jim watches at his arm and is revealed he's bitten, Rick enters to the RV and asks Jim why he looks so bad, he reveals he was bitten. Carol axes her dead husband to prevent him from reanimating, while Jacqui asks why Jim looks so bad, Rick answers with "He was bitten, is that bad?" and Jacqui tells him that if you get bitten you die and you turn into a walker. Jim orders everyone to left him in a tree so he can be with his family, ultimately the group does so, and leaves the camp in Dale's RV, while this happens Amy reanimates and tries to bite Andrea, Andrea with tears in her eyes says that she would like to saved Amy, Shane and Dale who drives the RV, thinks she's talking to some member of the group but notices everyone except Andrea are sleeping, Andrea then proceds to shot her in the head, waking up all the members of the RV. Lori is sleeping with Rick, but notices Carl isn't there, she goes to loom on the Peletier's bed and finds Sophia and Carl sleeping together as she looks with a smile on her face. Credits Co-Stars *Jeryl Prescott Sales as Jacqui *Adam Minarovich as Ed Peletier Uncredited *Orlando Vargas as Atlanta Survivor *Unknown as Andre Anthony Deaths *Amy Peletier (Alive and Zombified) *Ed Peletier *Jim (Alive) *An Atlanta Camp Survivor Trivia *First appearance of Daryl Dixon *Last appearance of Ed Peletier *Last appearance of Jim *Last appearance of Amy Peletier (Alive,Zombified) '''' Category:Episodes